


Only Harry

by Drarrycious



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrycious/pseuds/Drarrycious
Summary: Harry is addicted to his work and devoted to Draco. This was bound to happen. Luckily for him Draco is obsessed with him anyway.





	Only Harry

Harry knew it would be bad to be late today. He knew it and he still went ahead and got caught up in this mess of a mission. It’s like he tempted fate once again and this time his luck ran out.

So when the loud crush outside disturbs the silence in whatever dungeon they are kept in, Harry only winces and gives Ron a wary glance.

Ron, the traitor, smiles back at him and wriggles his eyebrows. “Mate, I never thought I would say this but bless your marriage.”

And as if summoned by these words, the door bursts open, leaving small pieces of woods in its wake. Behind the mess is a small Lumos giving just enough light to see Draco’s face.

“Potter.” And Harry winces again because Potter in that voice only means trouble.

“Ah, you found me,” he says and adds a smile, hoping to sooth Draco’s anger a bit.

“Ah, I found you,” Draco agrees and then summons a chair and sits. And he stares. Because that’s what Draco does. The bloody stupid git stares him down until he realises how foolish his actions are.

Besides him Ron clears his throat. “I really don’t want to break up this domestic but you know, Hermione is waiting.” At that Draco shots him a glare of such intensity that Ron flinches a bit and then just offers, “or you could let me go take care of the mess you left while you give Harry the lecture he deserves.”

Traitor, Harry would whisper it under his breath but doesn’t want to add to Draco’s anger.

Draco sighs and releases Ron from his magical bindings with an easy finite incantatem and then summons his wand for him before he sends Ron away.

And then Draco is right back to staring him down.

“Look, I can explain this. I really can. Just li-”

“Wrong.”

“Draco, I really didn’t mean to mi-”

“Wrong,” Draco repeats and then he must see that Harry is ready to continue to defend himself because he gives a small shake of his head and then a deep sigh.

And Harry knows he shouldn’t have done this today, shouldn’t have accompanied Ron on a mission he wasn’t even part of when he had taken this day off weeks prior to the date. But they were short on Aurors and it was either send Ron alone with a newbie or go with him and give him reliable back up.

The plan was to capture four dark wizards and get it over before afternoon rolled by. But then they just had to get caught in a trap and held captive without their wands.

It would have worked out if everything went according to plan but today of all days, it just had to fail.

So Harry says the thing he should have said from the very beginning. “I’m sorry. I’m horrible for missing our third wedding anniversary.”

“Wrong, Potter. Try again.”

Harry looks up and has no idea what Draco wants from him. He messed up. He’s aware. He just doesn’t know what Draco wants to hear. “Thanks for saving us?”

“Don’t make it a habit. I had plans today.”

“Yeah, I messed that up. We could go another day, you know. Or we could go away, to France for a vacation. I could take a week or two off and we could enjoy a trip to-”

“Potter,” Draco interrupts him. “You still haven’t said it.”

“Said wha-”

“Harry.”

“Oh,” Harry breaths. Of course, he hasn’t said it yet. He seeks out Draco’s gaze and smiles for him, and for himself, too. He lucked out in life. “Happy third anniversary, Love.”

Draco beams back at him, completely ignoring the mess that Harry is and walks over to sit in his lap. “Happy third anniversary. Of course only you would find yourself held captive on such a day.”

“I knew you would come looking for me,” Harry smirks.

“Flattery won’t bring you far.” But Draco still leans down and gives him a kiss that leaves him breathless for a moment.

“I’m right where I want to be,” Harry breathes against into the kiss. And perhaps for the rest of his life he will be allowed to be right where Draco is.

And that’s when something crushes above them, followed shortly by Ron’s voice shouting for them to come help.

“Well, that’s where I leave. You know where to find me, Potter. I shall accept the offer you made and plan a trip to France for us. Now then.” Just like that he thrusts Harry’s wand into his hand, stands and apparates away.

Harry throws his head back, so overcome with laughter before he grins and frees himself of the bindings. He’s got to make up for an important night but first he needs to take care of those idiots.


End file.
